1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a first planar inductor and a second planar inductor at least partially overlapping each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inductor, also called a coil or reactor, is a passive two-terminal electrical component which resists changes in electric current passing through it, and preserves energy. An inductor may be utilized to preserve energy in a DC-DC converter. The storage is proportional to inductance; therefore large inductance is always required by systems. In certain circumstances, two inductors are interconnected electrically to form a transformer.
An inductor usually occupies a relatively large area compared to other devices . Hence, there is a need for a novel inductor structure with a smaller size to reduce the area of the transformer. How to achieve this while enlarging unit inductance is a problem in this field that needs to be addressed.